


buy me tteokbokki

by Heights_trash



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, M/M, one time teuk said chul made girls buy him tteokbokki, so i took that and ran, this is so dumb im sorry, this makes very little sense im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heights_trash/pseuds/Heights_trash
Summary: “buy me tteokbokki”. the words forever engraved on your wrist.in this world, everyone has a soulmate.the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your wrist. they show up when you’re sixteen. “buy me tteokbokki” is what yours says.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Reader, Kim Heechul/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	buy me tteokbokki

**Author's Note:**

> i made a tiktok about this the other day and i wrote this as an instagram caption so i just copy-pasted it here! sorry if you're reading this, this makes like... no sense lol

you’re 18. you go out shopping. you hear a girl say, “buy me a smoothie”, lovingly, to her boyfriend. you flinch, and remember your words. “buy me tteokbokki,” you whisper to yourself.  
————————  
you’re 20. you’re studying to become a doctor. you go to a frat party with your friend, hirai momo.  
a man you don’t know, the host of the party, ryeowook, tells you, “make me tteokbokki.” you glance at your wrist. “buy me tteokbokki. buy me,” you whisper, as you go make him some tteokbokki.  
————————  
you’re 22. momo found her soulmate, kim dahyun. you had a close call with someone named myoui mina. “hi, i know this is a weird question, but can you buy me some tteokbokki please?” you bought it, knowing she wasn’t you’re soulmate.

mina is now your best friend. you text her everyday.

you still hunt for your soulmate.  
————————  
you’re 24. you go clubbing to ease your pain from not finding your soulmate. “buy me tteokbokki.” you suddenly hear from behind you.  
a command. not a question.

you turn and see universal superstar, kim heechul. he repeats himself, as you stand there, star-struck. “omg, oppar??” you exclaim, excited to have found your soulmate. “buy me tteokbokki and then we’ll talk, ok?” “o-ok oppar”

you buy him tteokbokki and return fully prepared to feed him, which is what he requests. once you finish feeding him, he says, “so you’re my soulmate? honestly, i expected something... more... idk... not ugly. you listen to instructions very well though.” you nearly cry from the compliment he gave you. “thank you oppar, is there anything you need me to do for you?” “buy me more soju.” “of course, oppar!” you respond, happy as ever.  
————————  
you’re 57. you and heechul had 10 kids. you make him tteokbokki for dinner every night. life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry that this was my one (1) coherent thought for the day like a week ago.. this is so dumb


End file.
